Rabbid Special Unit
Rabbid Special Unit is an episode season 4 of Rabbids Invasion. Synopsis Three Rabbids wearing tu-tus fall off the submarine, and it’s up to Zak and Zoe to get them back inside while avoiding the government, who is hot on the submarine’s trail. I had already talked about why this episode works so well in the past, and I still stand by my opinion that this is not only one of the best of this season, but possibly the series in general. The Rabbids’ antics while dressed as ballet dancers may already be funny on their own, but something about having human characters being there to react to them somehow makes the gag ten times more hysterical than it should be. The surprising amount of character development and growth given to both Zak and Zoe, at least when compared to previous seasons, also felt very earned. Not only is Zak now officially Zoe’s boyfriend, but he’s also grown fond of the Rabbids, going as far as to actually help them rather than try to obsessively catch or study them, and it never feels out of place or forced. Quotes *'Guy': The submarine! It's back. *'Secur-X': Please, do not use my head as a pretzel basket. *'Guy': Save yourself, buddy! *'Mr. Gassman': What's...What's happening? Please, somebody help! *'Bridget': Our Special Unit has cutting edge technology and all the top experts in the field, liek Agents Dumbar and Doff, who can stop a truck with their bare hands. *'The President': Excellent work, Bridget, but... will that be enough to stop this flying ghost submarine? *'Bridget': Our radar and It units are gathering and processing in real time all the intel we can pick up about this submarine. *'Reporter': Breaking news. This just in: Once again the mysterious submarine is terrorizing the population! This time, it seems to be vaccuming up cars! *'Mr. Gassman': They vaccumed up my car! What is the government doing about this? *'Bridget': This might be a good time to intervene. *'Zoe': It's so cool to relax and just look at the sky. without you going on and on about your aliens. *'Zak': I promise, I'm done with all that Rabbid craziness. *'Zoe and Zak': Huh? *'Zak': I... I think those are Rabbids? I guess I'm officially going bonkers right now, right? *'Zoe': I think it's contagious. *'Zak': Let's do this! *'Zoe': Are you sure you know what you're doing? *'Zak': I've been going on these guys for years. I'm not gonna give up now! *'Bridget': C'mon! We're catching up to them. *'Zak': You can do it! *'Secur-X': Scur-X is busy. Is it safe? *'Zoe': Zak, help! *'Bridget': You're kidding me-- You are under arrest! *'Zak': Us? *'Zoe': Huh... *'Zak': But, we didn't do anything! *'Bridget': It's useless to deny it. The radar picked you up. So where have you hidden the flying machine? Rabbids! *'Zak': Come on, time to go. *'Zoe': See you, losers! *'Bridget': Arrest them! *'Dumbar': Right! *'Doff': Come on! *'Dumbar': My turn to drive! *'Bridget': Yes, Mr. President? *'The President': So Bridget, what's the status on your investigation? *'Bridget': Status? Well, it's complicated. *'Zoe': You're making things worse for us. Why did you drag them along? *'Zak': They're going to help us find his mysterious flying submarine. Gallery LLC EP405 SH038 sRGB.jpg 3fd5aa14-30b47c8dc0e442d4bd74d8b42d503d3d771d9139d6371e5372f0728363764722.jpg LLC EP405 SH080 sRGB.jpg Bob and Danny.jpg|Bob and Danny Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes